Death is Part of Life
by QKC
Summary: Manny is gone and leaves Frida alone and dead inside. What will happen? Will the reunite? Or will they never see each other again? READ TO FIND OUT! Its my first. Cut me some slack. MannyXFrida


**I DO NOT OWN EL TIGRE! EL TIGRE BELONGS TO JORGE R. Gutierrez **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Death is Part of Life**

She sat at the edge of her bed. Crying at her resent loss. Her heart had broken and she had to say good-bye to someone she loved. It was too much for a thirteen year old girl such as herself.

She couldn't bear to live much longer, but he had tolled her that it was alright. That everything was going to be ok and he would pull through. But they were all lies. He knew he would die and that would be the last time to see both of them together. There wasn't a next time.

They had been the best of friends and were so happy. They did their fair share of crimes and villainy but always put things back to normal.

He was such a good guy too. He always tried his best to be the hero. To make the world a better place. He always put other people in front of him. But this had to happen to _him_. He had to die. It wasn't his fault and he just had to. He had died for her.

She walked over to her desk and threw everything off of it. She sat down and cried more. Until she could bring him back.

But she couldn't. He was gone forever. He was so young, and she never even was able to tell him how she felt. Her true feelings were never to be shared. She would never be able to love again. Her heart belonged to him and to him only. But he never knew it.

She looked out the window. Remembering the good times that brought tears to her eyes once more. She remembered how he would always sneak through the window to play with her. And how she would always have to help him hide from her fierce dad's eye.

Those were the good times that would always be lost. She would never have someone like him to laugh at. To live with. To love for.

She laid her head down once more. And repeated how much she had missed him and how much it was her fault that he had to die to protect her. But it was useless. He had died. Gone from existence. Only to be remembered as the young solider who died in a fierce battle. She cried another series of tears and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was dark. An empty void. She walked up and down hoping to find something. Anything. There was nothing. But then she looked ahead. There was a figure. Cat like. But with scars and had blood stains. He had a black eye and was limping. But when she looked at him, he was rather, happy.

He smiled at her. But she just looked ahead. Not believing what was ahead of her. She took a careful step forward. Hoping he wouldn't disappear again. He didn't. He stayed. No movement. His broken and bent tail swooshing side to side. Silence fell. And she was almost sure that she was dead.

This wasn't real. She knew it. But she didn't want to believe it. He was happy and she was too. They where together again. But why? Had she died too? Was this all and illusion? Or was a miracle happening?

They stood for a while. A few minutes to be exact. It was quiet. She took another careful step. Not wanting him to leave or suddenly disappear in a thin mist. Another step. This time he did too. She started walking, then running. She went to give him a hug or maybe even a kiss to tell him how she felt. But then instead of landing in his strong, warm arms. She fell onto the cold, dark floor.

She laid there. Not knowing what happened. Not even noticing the hot and salty tears running down her cheeks. She cried and cried. Then rolled over, but then felt something hard, and metal like. She sat up and looked down at the only memory of him in this dark space.

It was cold but at the same time, warm, with hope and happiness. She took the belt buckle and spun it a little. She remembered how he would always spin it heroically and the it was followed by that cute battle call. She would never forget that. It was her strongest memory of him. He always would be the one to save the day. A shadow appeared out of nowhere and she looked up only to find him standing there once more.

He smiled, and held out a hand as a signal it was time to give the belt back. She hesitated but then did it. He strapped it around is waist and grinned happily. They never wanted the moment to end. It was too happy to end. Not now she hoped, and not ever.

He held out a hand to help her but before she could touch him, he started to fade, they both did. He was lifting into a bright light, and she was being pulled into the dark abyss. She tried screaming his name and kicking but it did no good. He was just there though, no concern, just sadness. He knew better, they could never be able to be together again. And with one more burst of light, they both vanished.

Her eyes shot open. Unaware of where she was. She looked around for anything familiar. And she found it. It was her room. And _he _was nowhere to be found. It was all a dream. She was never going to see him again. It was too late. Just a little too late. She was about the start crying until she found something. A note, faint but angelic. She had never seen such beautiful paper. It read:

Dear Frida,

I miss you so much. But don't feel bad, it was never your fault. You tried your best and you will always be my best amigo. Not even death will change that. Nothing will. I'm sure you are upset but don't worry. I'm not planning on going anywhere, we will be reunited someday. This I swear. Don't be sad. Because if you are, then I am, and I don't like being sad. So don't be. Enjoy your life. Don't ruin your life because of me. Please. I'm sorry I let this happen. I wasn't strong enough or fast enough. I will never forget you and I know you'll never forget me. Don't worry. I'll always be with you. Nothing can tear our friendship apart. And for now. Good-Bye Mi Amigo.

Love,

Manny

She read the letter several times. On the verge of tears. This was real. She knew it. No tricks. She looked down and folded down the flap and it read:

P.S

I Love You

She smiled. And she knew she would have her own personal guardian angel. Forever.

None could read the letter. It was to her and her only. It was invisible to everyone else. But she knew it was real. No doubt about it.

The moral of this story is that death is a part of life. You cannot change it. You cannot stop it. It is sad and sometimes you wish you could just die with the one you love but just think, if you die, what would you miss? The people you have come to know all would feel bad and you would miss everything in life. Never think that death is the answer. It is only natural. Don't try and stop the was of life and death. You may miss all of the people you have lost, but just remember the fun times you had and all the laughs you shared. Never underestimate somebody because there is a reason for everything. Even death.


End file.
